SS4INA Fantasi
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Update Last Chapt! Apa yang terjadi pada Yewon- Wonsung saat SS4INA? /Apa-apan itu! kuda itu beraninya menggerayangi tubuh mungil Yesungie Hyungku! Ini sudah diluar batas!/Kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?/ Yaoi / Wonsung/ Slight Haesung – Kyusung
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** SS4INA fantasi

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Yewon

**Disclaimer **: Cuma pinjam nama kok. Tapi cerita ini pure ini saia. Ide pasaran, tapi demi apapun ini punya saia! *plaak

**Genre** : romance

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Lenght **: Chaptered

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

**Summary :** Apa yang terjadi pada Yewon saat SS4INA? / Heei, kau seperti bayi besar, Wonnie/ kiss me?/ Lihat, apa yang telah dilakukan Si Kuda itu pada Yesungie Hyungku/ Yaoi / Yewon/ SlightYehae – Yekyu

Anyeong... saia bawa ff yewon lagi ini. Hahaha... ff ini terlintas saat saia melihat betapa minimnya yewon momen selama 3 hari konser ..T_T

Enjoy yah!

No Coppy! No Bashing!

Siwon mendelik tajam kearah dua orang yang tengah berangkul-rangkulan didepannya. Dadanya panas melihat dua namja itu tertawa-tawa tanpa tahu dirinya memandang geram pada keduanya.

Donghae dengan mesranya merangkul Yesung yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Siwon. Yap! Itulah salah satu alasan Siwon agak geram.

"Hyung, selcamu tadi bagus"ujar Donghae seraya menunjukkan androidnya pada Yesung. Menampilkan selca Yesung upload beberapa menit yang lalu di twitter.

"Tentu saja. Aku raja selca kan?"jawab Yesung narsis. Donghae terkekeh kemudian merangkul bahu Yesung semakin dekat. Yesung ikut tertawa melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba menjadi manja.

Siwon tetap diam. Tak berniat samasekali menegurnya. Jika boleh memilih dia ingin sekali menarik Yesung dari rangkulan Donghae dan menunjukkan bahwa Yesung si raja selca itu adalah miliknya.

"Wonnie, ada apa? Ayo cepat, Manager Hyung sudah menunggu"tegur Yesung saat dirasakannya Siwon memperlambat langkahnya.

"Ne, hyung"jawab Siwon singkat. Entah karena Yesung tidak peka atau apa, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan raut Siwon yang kini gundah gulana. Kekasih macam apa dia.==a.

Begitu seterusnya. Bahkan sampai saat para member Suju itu pun menaiki pesawat Donghae tak henti-hentinya menempel pada Yesung. Semakin membuat Siwon gusar.

"Hyung, aku duduk disampingmu ya? Aku mohon~"rengek Donghae. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pasalnya yang duduk disampingnya adalah Siwon. Apa mau Siwon yang sangat overprotectif bertukar duduk dengan Dongae dengan resiko akan jauh dari Yesung?

Siwon yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya buka suara.

"ani, hae-ya. Aku capek"balas Siwon lesu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Hyuuuung~"mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca. Yesung meringis tidak enak, lalu menyenggol Siwon dengan sikunya.

"Wonnie, sekali saja. lihat Donghae hampir menangis"bisik Yesung. Siwon menghela nafas. Ingin sekali dia berkata 'bagaimana kalau aku yang menangis?'. Okay! Itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan image Siwon saat ini.

"iyaa..iya. aku pindah"jawab Siwon gusar lalu bangkit dan berpindah ketempat duduk milik Donghae. Donghae tersenyum riang lalu melompat senang kesamping Yesung.

"Kau duduk disini?"tanya Eunhyuk saat mendapati Siwon duduk disampingnya.

"kenapa? Ada masalah!"jawab Siwon malas. Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri, jarang-jarang Siwon bersikap dingin. Dan bibirnya tersenyum maklum saat tidak sengaja melihat Yesung -sumber yang membuat mood Siwon hancur-. Ternyata Siwon senang cemburu!

"ada-ada saja"kekeh Eunhyuk.

.

Yesung masih saja terpejam dengan earphone ditelinganya. Disampingnya Donghae terlihat tidur nyenyak dengan kepala bersandar dibahu Yesung. Yesung agak tersentak saat sebuah tangan melepas earphonenya perlahan.

"wonnie?"gumam Yesung. Siwon tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya. Isyarat untuk diam.

Perlahan Siwon menarik lembut tangan Yesung mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Yesung mengangkat alisnya bingung. Mau diajak kemana? Toh mereka kini hanya ada dalam pesawat.

Namun akhirnya dia pun menuruti keinginan Siwon. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat kepala Donghae yang bersandar dibahunya lalu mengikuti Siwon dari belakang. Tampak para member tertidur pulas.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya ketika didepan toilet. Yesung dengan lembut mengusap pipi Siwon.

"ada apa hmm?"tanya Yesung lembut. Siwon tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"aku hanya merindukanmu"jawabnya singkat. Yesung terkekeh geli. Bukankah mereka hanya terpisah tempat duduk. Betapa lucunya tingkah siwonnya saat ini. Perlahan Siwon memeluk tubuh Yesung yang lebih pendek darinya. Menghirup aroma manis yang menyeruak dari tubuh Yesung lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya layaknya sedang berdansa.

"Heei, kau seperti bayi besar Wonnie"ucap Yesung sambil tetap menyamankan dirinya didekapan Siwon.

"dan kau mencintai bayi besar itu, Sungie baby"balas Siwon tetap enggan melepas pelukannya. Panggilan kesayangan untuk Yesung selalu saja berhasil membuat pemuda manis itu merona.

"Sungie baby, kau tahu aku cemburu"ungkap siwon dengan suara pelan. Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya untuk sekedar melihat raut wajah Siwonnya saat ini. Dan diapun tertawa renyah saat mendapati raut Siwon yang merengut. Sangat kontras dengan badannya yang kekar.

"Jangan memperlihatkan wajahmu yang seperti ini. Kau terlihat "Yesung mencubiti pipi Siwon.

"Sungie, aku serius. Aku cemburu dengan Donghae"Siwon menangkap tangan Yesung lalu menahannya dalam genggamannya. Yesung menghela nafas dalam. Dengan sekali gerakan Yesung mengecup bibir siwon.

"dengar. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Bukankah mereka itu adalah keluarga. Jangan pernah merasa terabaikan, Wonnie. Donghae sudah ku anggap Dongsaengku sendiri. Aku memang menyayanginya. tapi tentu rasa sayangku berbeda padamu. Aku mencintaimu. CINTA"jelas Yesung. Siwon terdiam. Bukankah berlebihan. Apakah selama ini dia tidak mempercayai Yesung. Pikiran bodoh!

"Mian"lirih Siwon. Yesung tertawa lagi lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya dileher Siwon.

"kiss me?"Yesung menatap polos Siwon sambil berjingkit mendekati wajah Siwon. Siwon mendengus menahan tawa seiring dengan jarak yang semakin berkurang.

"I love you"gumam Siwon. Belum sempat kedua bibir itu bertemu sebuah panggilan membuat acara romantis mereka buyar begitu saja.

"Hyung~"panggil Donghae. Dengan serentak pasangan yang hampir berciuman itu memperbaiki posisinya yang terlihat 'ehem'. Dapat terlihat jelas rona merah tercetak diwajah manis Yesung.

"Hyung, sedang apa?" pertanyaan Donghae yang polos –kelewat polos- membuat Yesung dan Siwon semakin kikuk.

"ehhmm...a-"

"tidak apa. Hanya pembicaraan sepasang kekasih"jawab Siwon sembari menekankan dikata terakhir, mungkin berniat menggertak Donghae. Tapi sayang makhluk dari Mokpo itu tak sedikitpun mengerti makna ucapan Siwon. Terbukti dengan santainya kini dia telah menggandeng lengan Yesung.

"oohhh... aku tidak bisa tidur, Hyung. temani aku ne?" rengeknya lagi. Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Yesung tersenyum serba salah saat Donghae menyeretnya kembali kebangkunya.

"dasar, ikan tengik=_="

.

Siwon menatap jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya. Kini dia sudah kembali diduduk. Menurut informasi dari managernya mungkin 30 menit lagi pesawat mereka akan sampai di Bandara Soekarno Hatta di Indonesia. Dirogohnya kantong celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Lalu tersenyum sandiri saat memperhatikan sebuah figure yang tersampir didompetnya. Foto Yesung yang tengah bermain dengan kkoming anak anjingnya. Mata Siwon beralih kearah tempat duduk Yesung dan Donghae. Seketika wajahnya berubah drastis saat lagi-lagi Donghae bermanja ria dengan Yesung. Wajahnya kesal.

"Wo, Yesung Hyung memang terlihat manis" ujar Eunhyuk mengomentari foto yang ada di dompet Siwon. Dengan agak gelagapan Siwon menutup Dompernya dan menyembunyikannya entah dimana. Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Siwon. Benar-benar seme yang over.

.

Siwon segera membenahi bawaannya ketika pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa Siwon melenggang meninggalkan para member. Sebenarnya alasannya pasti tidak jauh dari kekasih tercintanya. Yaah, Siwon hanya tak ingin melihat Donghae yang selalu menempel pada Yesung. Bisa-bisa dia khilaf nanti.

Yesung yang tadinya ingin memanggil Siwon pun mengurungkan niatnya. Agak sedih juga ditinggal kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, ada apa?"Donghae dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Yesung. Yesung menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Donghae menghela nafas.

"sudahlah Hyung. Cepat susul Siwon. Nanti Siwon marah loh"bujuk Donghae. Yesung terdiam, masih tetap dibangku pesawat. Donghae menepuk bahu Yesung pelan, lalu beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Yesung sendirian. Dan jadilah dia member yang terakhir keluar dari pesawat itu.

Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya dia berniat menyusul Siwon yang berjalan paling depan dengan dikawal para security seperti dirinya. Yesung pun semakin cepat seakan takut jika Siwon benar-benar marah.

Siwon terlihat melambaikan tangannya pada Elf yang sempat bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar actor yang handal. Bahkan saat tidak mood pun dia bisa tersenyum pada penggemarnya. Sangat jelas teriak-teriakan Elf menggema dibandara itu. Siwon tersenyum, seperti ada hal yang membuatnya senang meskipun hatinya kini sedang tidak enak.

Dan sampailah mereka dibus yang akan mengantar mereka ke Hotel tempat mereka menginap beberapa hari ini. Segera Yesung menahan tangan Siwon. Terlihat Yesung mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan mengejar Siwon. Dengan yakin Yesung menarik tangan Siwon lalu menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya. Siwon masih diam. Para member hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan adegan itu. 'pertengkaran suami-istri' pikir mereka.

Yesung menatap dalam mata Siwon.

"Apa kau marah?"tanya Yesung pelan. Siwon tetep diam. Yesung segera memeluk lengan Siwon. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon.

"marah ya"ucap Yesung lagi menatap keluar jendela tanpa mau melepaskan rangkulannya. Dari luar bus dapat terlihat para Elf yang menyambut mereka. Yesung tersenyum. Sayang kaca bus itu gelap, sehingga para Elf sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajah member Boyband Super Junior itu.

Siwon mengelus puncak kepala Yesung. Lalu menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana dia mau marah kalau kekasihnya bersikap manja begini?

Senyum Yesung semakin lebar saat merasakan sikap Siwon yang melembut. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menengok kesekitar. Dirasa aman Yesung segera mengecup singkat bibir Siwon. Siwon agak kaget dengan kelakuan Yesung itu. Tapi dengan cepat dia menahan tengkuk Yesung, sehingga kini posisi Yesung terkunci. Yesung yang tadinya hanya berniat memberi kecupan ringan pun, hanya bisa menahan desahannya saat Siwon mulai memangut bibirnya lembut. Siwon melepaskan Yesung saat dengan kesadaran penuh Yesung mendorong Siwon karena keperluan bernafasnya. Ibu jari Siwon menyapu lembut bibir Yesung yang memerah dan basah karena ulahnya tadi.

"Sweet taste. You're mine Sungie baby"bisik Siwon.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam kemesraan, sedang seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Hae, kenapa?"tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat Donghae murung. Donghae masih tetap menampilkan wajah masamnya.

"Lihat, apa yang telah dilakukan Si Kuda itu pada Yesungie Hyungku"ujar Donghae bersungut-sungut. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Dongsaeng kesayangan Yesung itu sama overnya dengan Siwon. Baru saja Donghae akan bangkit untuk menghentikan adegan yang semakin memanas itu, Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Donghae membuatnya terduduk lagi.

"Wae?"tanyanya tidak terima.

"Anak kecil jangan mengganggu urusan orang dewasa"Eunhyuk menepuk pelan kepala Donghae. Sedang Donghae kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat bibir kissabel itu semakin menggoda.

"Kita ini seumuran, Hyukkie!"protes Donghae malah membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

"lihat saja nanti"ujar Donghae sambil menatap sadis kearah dua orang tengah mabuk dalam ciumannya itu.

**TBC...**

**Next Chapt...**

"dia kekasihku kyu! Lagipula kenapa hanya Sungie baby yang dipanggil Hyung!"-Siwon-

"A-ada... Aahh~Donghae.."-Yesung-

"Kuda, kau mau membuat Yesungie Hyung ku tidak bisa berjalan saat konser nanti?" –Donghae-

"Apaa? Kau mau melakukan tindak asusila ya?"-Kyuhyun-

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat ngepostnya. Konfliknya belum muncul yahh...kekeke

Sekali lagi...No copy. No bashing!

Peace maan!-_-V

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

^-^Dwi Kurnia Sari aka Choi Ye Ri(Thewi)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** SS4INA fantasi

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung

**Disclaimer **: Cuma pinjam nama kok. Tapi cerita ini pure ini saia. Ide pasaran, tapi demi apapun ini punya saia! *plaak

**Genre** : romance

**Warning **: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo bertebaraan! Author males ngeditt! plakk

**Lenght **: Chaptered

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

**Summary :** Apa yang terjadi pada Yewon-Wonsung saat SS4INA? /dia kekasihku kyu! Lagipula kenapa hanya Sungie baby yang dipanggil Hyung/ A-ada... Aahh~Donghae../ Kuda, kau mau membuat Yesungie Hyung ku tidak bisa berjalan saat konser nanti/ Apaa? Kau mau melakukan tindak asusila ya/ Yaoi / Wonsung/ Slight Haesung – Kyusung

"Wae?"tanyanya tidak terima.

"Anak kecil jangan mengganggu urusan orang dewasa"Eunhyuk menepuk pelan kepala Donghae. Sedang Donghae kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat bibir kissable itu semakin menggoda.

"Kita ini seumuran, Hyukkie!"protes Donghae malah membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

"lihat saja nanti"ujar Donghae sambil menatap sadis kearah dua orang tengah mabuk dalam ciumannya itu.

**Chapter 2**.

Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya, sekedar menghilangkan penatnya. Baru saja dia sampai dikamar hotel setelah pulang dari Rehersialnya. Yesung duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan sedikit memukul-mukul bahunya.

"bisa-bisanya kau melupakan dompetmu. Untung saja staff bandara itu mau berbaik hati mengembalikannya"celoteh Yesung. Namun Siwon hanya tersenyum senang. Pasti staff itu melihat foto Yesung. Setidaknya dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa Yesung adalah miliknya.

"huuuuhh...lelahnyaa~"gumam Siwon merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Yesung tersenyum melihat partnernya malam ini.

"Heei... jangan langsung tiduran. Cepat mandi" tegur Yesung sambil melepaskan sepatu yang masih melekat dikaki kekasihnya itu. Untung saja sepatunya tidak sempat naik ketempat tidur.

"Aniii...aku ingin bermanja-manja dulu denganmu Sungie baby"sahut Siwon. Sambil bangkit duduk lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu berontak.

"Wonnie, berhenti. Kau bau! Cepat mandii"

"Aniyooo" tiba-tiba panggilan telepon Yesung menginterupsi aksi Siwon. Yesung tersenyum menang setelah Siwon melepaskannya. Siwon cemberut menatap Yesung yang kini berlari menggapai teleponnya yang ada diatas meja kecil.

"Yeoboseo? Kyunnie!"seru Yesung girang. Makin berlipat-lipatlah wajah Siwon sekarang. Evil magnae itu ternyata masih saja menganggunya, padahal jarak mereka sudah begini jauh. Salahkan Yesung yang terlalu baik, terlalu imut, dan terlalu manis sehingga membuat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sangat menyayanginya tanpa mau mempedulikan kekasih Yesung.

"Ahh... ne. Aku akan istirahat. Ingin bicara dengan woonie? Eerr.. baiklah"Yesung memberikan teleponnya pada Siwon.

"Wae evil?"Ujar Siwon sewot. Terdengar kekehan khas Kyuhyun dari sana. Kyuhyun bisa menebak sepertinya dia tadi mengganggu aktifitas pribadi namja kekar itu, terdengar sekali nada kesal dari kalimatnya.

"Haahaaa...kenapa sewot, Siwon?"Kyuhyun tertawa cekikikan. Membuat Yesung geleng-geleng melihat dua namja itu memperebutkan dirinya.

"panggil aku Hyung"ucap Siwon malas.

"tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan. Tolong suruh Yesungie Hyung tidur lebih awal, aku tidak ingin dia kelelahan dan sakit"jelas Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin cemberut. Sebenarnya siapa kekasih Yesung?

"dia kekasihku kyu! Lagipula kenapa hanya Sungie baby yang dipanggil Hyung!"protes Siwon. Yesung yang terlihat menyiapkan baju gantinya hanya tertawa mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Dia Hyungku Siwon"bela Kyuhyun.

"tapi dia kekasihku!"gerutu Siwon lagi.

"Hyungku!"

"kekasihku!"

"Stop!"Yesung segera mengambil alih telepon yang tadi digenggam Siwon. Siwon hanya menatap jengkel Yesung kini berbica dengan Kyuhyun. Susah juga berpacaran dengan seorang yang manis begini. Setidaknya Donghae tidak terang-terangan meminta perhatian Yesung, tapi si Magnae setan ini sungguh terlalu jujur.

Siwon mendengus lalu segera mengganti bajunya. Dengan kesal dia keluar kamarnya ketempat gym malam-malam. Sepertinya bisa mendinginkan otaknya. Terlihat aneh memang.

"mau kemana Wonnie?"tanya Yesung.

"mendinginkan kepalaku"jawab Siwon jengkel.

"paling ke gym keke:D"jawab Kyuhyun dari seberang sana. Evil sejati!

Siwon membuka pintu kamar hotelnya perlahan, takut jika Yesung yang sudah tidur terbangun. Dan benar saja, Yesung terlihat bergelung didalam selimut hangatnya. Dengan wajah polos menggoda iman.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu imut, baby?" bisik Siwon lembut sambil merapikan poni Yesung.

"Eeengg.."gumam Yesung dalam tidurnya. Siwon terkekeh melihat bibir Yesung yang bergerak-gerak kecil. Bibir merah ranum itu terlihat kissable untuk dinikmati.

Gleek!

Siwon meneguk ludahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin mengecup bibir Yesung. Perlahan tapi pasti Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir mungil Yesung. Hanya mendaratkan kecupan singkat disana. Yesung masih terlelap. Siwon merasa tidak cukup. sekali lagi dia mendaratkan ciumannya. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama karena Siwon mulai memangutnya. Yesung yang masih tidak sadar hanya bisa diam, namun tiba-tiba saja bibir kecil itu bergerak. Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi sedang berciuman.

Siwon tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Kini Siwon mulai berani menaiki tubuh Yesung tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Siwon bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya, berusaha agar Yesung tidak terlalu membuka matanya ketika nafasnya mulai memendek. Dan akhirnya Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

"Wo-Wonie?"gumam Yesung gugup. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Yesung kini memerah.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"bisik Siwon seraya mengecup telinga Yesung. Yesung memejamkan matanya merasakan desiran halus didadanya.

"babo..."gumam Yesung tengah asyik menciumi leher Yesung. Hanya desahan tertahan Yesung lah yang bisa didengar Siwon.

"Engg...Wo-Wonie..."

"emm?"

"berhenti..."ucap Yesung terbata ketika tangan Siwon sudah masuk kedalam kaosnya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Siwon lembut.

"A-ada... Aahh~Donghae.."desah Yesung lagi. Siwon terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Yesung.

"Donghae apa? Tidak ada, baby"Siwon masih enggan menghentikan aktifitas yang mulai memanas itu. sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kuda, kau mau membuat Yesungie Hyung ku tidak bisa berjalan saat konser nanti?"

Siwon menoleh horor kearah suara itu. Terlihatlah Donghae yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamarnya dengan wajah datar. Sepertinya inilah yang Donghae rencanakan sejak siang tadi. Menganggu Choi Siwon. Kekeke

Yesung segera bangkit dengan agak mendorong Siwon yang posisinya sangat 'berbahaya'. Dengan wajah merah karena malu setelah kepergok melakukan kegiatan 'ehem' oleh dongsaeng sendiri,Yesung pun bertanya pada Donghae.

"A-ada apa,Hea-ya?" Sedang Siwon lagi-lagi terlihat Jengkel. Kenapa dongsaeng penjaga Yesung itu selalu muncul sih.

"Ani, Hyung. Hanya memastikan kau tidak dimakan oleh kuda liar."ujar Donghae santai sambil mengambil tempat disamping Yesung.

"Siapa yang kau panggil kuda liar huh?"Siwon ikut mengambil posisi disamping Yesung. Sekarang Yesung berada ditengah-tengah Siwon dan Donghae.

"habisnya bagaimana nanti kalau Hyungku susah berjalan seperti dulu. Itukan gara-gara kau!"bentak Donghae dengan wajah polos.

Blussh! Makin memerahlah wajah Yesung.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau tiduran diranjang kami?"tanya Siwon sewot.

"tidak apakan, Hyungie? Aku ingin tidur denganmu, Hyung"rengek Donghae lagi pada Yesung.

"aghhhh... tuhaan! Apa dosakuu?"jerit Siwon berlebihan. Sedang Donghae tanpa ragu memeluk Yesungnya lalu menutup matanya.

.

Yesung menumpukan sebagian tubuhnya dibantal empuk dikamar hotelnya. Jarinya memindah-mindah chanel tv lokal itu secara random.

"huuuftt..."Yesung menghela nafas sebal. Hingga sebuah telepon mengagetkannya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Hyungie!"terdengar seruan girang dari seberang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie Hyung, aku sebentar lagi akan lepas landas. Setelah sampai kau harus menemani ku minum wine" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung tersenyum mendengar permintaan aneh Kyuhyun. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa Yesung bukanlah tipe orang yang kuat minum.

.

"Hyuuung~"panggil Kyuhyun manja sambil berlarian menuju Yesung. Baru saja dia sampai setelah perjalan panjang dari bandara Seokarno Hatta. Donghae terlihat mencibir Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk Yesung seakan tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Sedang Siwon hanya bisa gigit jari karena pengawal Yesung bertambah satu.

"Ya! lepaskan Sungie baby. kau ingin membuatnya sesak nafas?"teriak Siwon sambil mengamankan Yesung dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. Member yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Yesung yang diperebutkan ketiga orang itu.

"memangnya siapa yang hampir membuat Yesungie Hyung tidak bisa berjalan hari ini?"desis Donghae sambil melirik Siwon. Kyuhyun melotot mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"apaa? Kau mau melakukan tindak asusila ya?"sahut Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah angker dihadapan Siwon.

Yesung segera tergagap. Siwon yang kini jadi pusat perhatian pasang mata disana kini hanya bisa mengumpat. Sekarang semua member sudah tahu betapa pervertnya dia malam itu.

"Siwonie, benar itu?"tanya Leeteuk.

"setidaknya kau harus sabar sampai konser kita selesai"sahut Shindong membuat Yesung makin menunduk malu.

"Andwaee!"jerit Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan.

.

Siwon kini sedang berada dibackstage SS4INA. Sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai konser mereka. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak, mungkin karena kehadiran dua pengawal Yesung yang makin menjadi.

Yesung terlihat sedang membenahi pakaian Donghae dan Kyuhyun. tentu saja karena dua orang itu datang merengek-rengek pada Yesung.

'Benar-benar menjengkelkan!'unpat Siwon dalam hati.

Konser pun berjalan. Entah kenapa Siwon tidak banyak melakukan skinskip dengan Yesung dihari pertama. Mungkin karena Siwon masih merasa kesal. Justru banyak Wonmin moment malam itu.

.

Yesung memandang jam dinding kamar hotelnya. Dia kini duduk manis menunggu kehadiran Siwon. Sekelebat bayangan konsernya tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Dia merasa Siwon menjauhinya, tidak biasanya. Siwonnya hanya memeluknya sekali malam itu. Sama sekali dia tidak memikirkan skinskip Wonmin, karena memang Yesung sudah mempercayai Siwon dan Sungmin. Mana mungkin dia mencurigai dua orang itu selingkuh.

Tidak lama pintu kamarpun terbuka menampakkan tubuh atletis Siwon. Yesung segera menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Belum tidur?"tanya Siwon seraya merebahkan dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Hmm..."Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Segera dia menyusul Siwon untuk berbaring.

"cepatlah tidur. Selamat malam, Hyung"ujar Siwon sambil tidur membelakangi Yesung. Yesung terdiam, merasa hampa. Tidak. Biasanya Siwon tidak seperti ini. Kemana panggilan 'Sungie Baby'nya? Kemana Kecupan selamat malam darinya? Kemana pelukan hangat yang biasa mengantarkan Yesung tidur. Dan karena itulah Yesung tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

**TBC...**

**Next Chapt...**

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" -Sungmin-

"Ya! Kau mau membuat Yesung Hyung keracunan?" -Eunhyuk-

"Iya! Aku menyukainya! Dan aku berjanji jika kau masih membuat Yesung Hyung seperti ini aku akan merebutnya darimu!" -Kyuhyun-

"kau apakan Hyungku? Kalian bertengkar huh?" -Jongjin-

"taruhan?" -Leeteuk-

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Makin banyak makin cepat. wkkkkk...

Thanks to buat mau ngereview. Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu, saia lagi drop. Huhu.

Oh iya, ada beberapa masukan tentang masalah penulisan Couple. Nah karena ukenya Yesung, namanya harus dibelakang. Udah benerkan? wkkkk

Reviewan kalian adalah semangat buat aku. Yang baru baca juga ngereview yahh.. hargain sayaa.T_T

Sekali lagi...No copy. No bashing!

Peace maan!-_-V

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

^-^Dwi Kurnia Sari aka Choi Ye Ri(Thewi)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** SS4INA fantasi

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung

**Disclaimer **: Cuma pinjam nama kok. Tapi cerita ini pure ini saia. Ide pasaran, tapi demi apapun ini punya saia! *plaak

**Genre** : romance

**Warning **: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo bertebaraan! Author males ngeditt! plakk

**Lenght **: Chaptered

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

**Summary :** Update! Apa yang terjadi pada Yewon-Wonsung saat SS4INA? /Hyung, kau kenapa?/Iya! Aku menyukainya! Dan aku berjanji jika kau masih membuat Yesung Hyung seperti ini aku akan merebutnya darimu/taruhan? / Yaoi / Wonsung/ Slight Haesung – Kyusung

"cepatlah tidur. Selamat malam, Hyung"ujar Siwon sambil tidur membelakangi Yesung. Yesung terdiam, merasa hampa. Tidak. Biasanya Siwon tidak seperti ini. Kemana panggilan 'Sungie Baby'nya? Kemana Kecupan selamat malam darinya? Kemana pelukan hangat yang biasa mengantarkan Yesung tidur. Dan karena itulah Yesung tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

**Chapter 3**

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?kau terlihat lelah"ujar Eunhyuk yang kini duduk disamping Yesung saat Pers Conference SS4. Yesung tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dia tidak ingin membuat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya khawatir. Bukankah Yesung memang orang yang tertutup? Dia bahkan enggan menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini pada orang terdekat.

Dan akhirnya Yesung benar-benar minim berbicara pada saat itu. Entahlah, dia merasa buruk.

.

Yesung kini berdiri diatas panggung sambil menatap Elf dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terharu mungkin. Atau karena masalahnya dengan Siwon. Disisi lain dia memang sangat terharu dengan project Elf, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri juga Yesung merasa kosong saat Siwon tidak mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk datang dan memeluk Yesung. Mereka pun berpelukan lama.

"Kau ada masalah? Jangan seperti ini, Elf khawatir denganmu"bisik Leeteuk tepat ditelinga Yesung.

"Ani, hanya berpikir sebentar lagi aku akan wamil. Aku takut mereka akan melupakanku"ujar Yesung lagi menahan isakan.

"Kau lupa aku yang tertua disini? Aku yang pertama wamil, ingat mereka Elf. Selamanya akan bersama kita"jelas Leeteuk sambil melepas pelukannya. Yesung mengangguk.

"satu lagi, jujurlah Jongwoon. kau bertengkar dengan Siwonkan?"tanya Leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Elf yang kini berteriak histeris melihat Leeteuk dan Yesung sangat akrab. Yesung terdiam.

Dan akhirnya SS4INA hari kedua pun sama buruknya seperti yang sebelumnya bagi Yewon couple. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengerti perasaan Yesung pun sesekali terlihat membully Yesung. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah rasa sayang yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang berbeda. Real evil.-_-

.

Pagi itu. Yesung berbaring lesu disofa yang ada ditengah ruangan itu. Sungmin terlihat asyik dengan gorengan yang dipesannya pada staff tadi.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, Hyung. Kau terlihat lesu sejak kemarin"sahut Shindong yang ada disamping Sungmin. Apalagi kalau bukan ikut menikmati pesanan sungmin.

"Ani..."jawabnya Singkat.

.

Konser ketiga pun digelar. Disiang yang cukup panas itu, terlihat sekali bahwa Yesung semakin tidak bersemangat. Siwon yang sebenarnya tidak tega hampir saja menegur Yesung namun terhenti ketika Donghae mendahuluinya.

"Hyung, apa kau sakit? Semua mencemaskanmu"kata Donghae sambil mencek suhu tubuh Yesung. Tak lama Kyuhyun pun datang dengan berbagai suplemen ditangannya.

"minum ini selagi sempat, Hyung. Sebentar lagi konser dimulai"Kyuhyun mengodorkan berkeping-keping obat dengan merk yang berbeda pula pada Yesung.

"Ya! Kau mau membuat Yesung Hyung keracunan?"bentak Eunhyuk sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aduuuh!"

"Yang ini saja, Hyung. Magnae setan itu tidak dapat dipercaya"ujar Donghae menyodorkan sekeping obat pada Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Dongsaengnya yang berlebihan itu. Setidaknya dia sangat bersyukur dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Tanpa disadari Yesung, seseorang nampak memperhatikan dirinya. Siwon terlihat khawatir dengan Yesung. Tapi rasa gengsinya begitu tinggi. Dia pun enggan mendekati Yesung. Bertanya keadaannya pun tidak. Padahal mereka tidak bertengkarkan? Adu mulut pun tidak. Tiba-tiba saja hubungan mereka menjadi dingin. Siapa yang egois? Siwonkah? Karena tidak memaklumi dongsaeng-dongsaeng Yesung itu. Atau Yesung? Dengan ketertutupnya. Bahkan bertanya alasan Siwon menjadi dingin pun dia enggan.

.

Dan beginilah SS4INA hari ketiga. Sama sekali tidak ada Yewon moment. Yesung yang terlihat pendiam pun kerap kali membuat para member membullynya -agar tidak kesepian-. Jelas sekali Kyuhyun dan Donghae lah yang paling semangat. Sedang Siwon yang notabenenya kekasih Yesung malah lengket dengan Sungmin. Ckck...

Puncaknya pada lagu Our Love. Yesung teringat lagu ini adalah lagu 'kebangsaan' Yewon. Begitulah para Yewon shipper menyebutnya tanpa tahu couple idola mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Yesung terdiam. Dia ingat Siwon kerap kali memeluk dan menciumnya. Dia merindukannya. Diapun melirik Siwon. Dan kini terlihatlah Siwon sedang tertawa lebar bersama Sungmin. Diapun semakin muram. Ditambah lagi pikirannya tentang wamilnya yang sebentar lagi. Mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan berdiri dipanggung lagi selama beberapa tahun. Apakah elf akan meninggalkannya? Banyak pikiran buruk melayang dipikirannya.

.

Yesung menaiki mobil yang akan membawanya kembali kehotel. Gerakannya terhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan Siwon yang juga akan menaiki mobil yang sama.

"Duluan saja, Hyung"Siwon menpersilahkan yesung menaiki mobil terlebih dahulu. Yesung hanya mengangguk kikuk lalu menuruti siwon. Tak lama Siwon pun menyusul dibelakangnya. Merekapun duduk berdampingan, sejenak suasana menjadi canggung.

"kemana member yang lain ya?"tanya Yesung basa-basi.

"Apa kau sakit?"tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya masih datar, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ah? N-nde. Aku tidak apa"

.

"Sungie Hyu-Emmmp..."teriak Donghae tertahan ketika tangan Eunhyuk membungkan mulutnya tiba-tiba.

"Sttt...biarkan mereka berdua. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalahnya."jelas Eunhyuk yang hanya disambut umpatan donghae.

Sedang Kyuhyun yang ada disamping Donghae memandang datar mobil yang perlahan membawa Siwon dan Yesung pergi. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran sang magnae yang terkenal dengan keevilannya itu.

Sayangnya usaha Eunhyuk sia-sia, karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka tetap diam. Yesung mencoba tidur disana, sedang Siwon sibuk dengan i-padnya. Bagaimana masalah ini akan selesai?

.

Sekarang mereka semua berkumpul disebuah ruangan. Menunggu waktu karena beberapa jam lagi mereka akan berangkat kembali keKorea. Sungmin dan wookie terlihat asyik dengan kamera yang mereka pakai saat konser tadi. Leeteuk terlihat berbicara dengan sang Manager. Donghae dan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Semua terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya, tanpa terkecuali Yesung. Dia juga sibuk, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.-_-

"Hyung, benar kau tidak apa?"tanya Shindong membuat semua member yang tadi sibuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Benar, Yesungie. Apa kau sakit? Elf khawatir padamu. Kata staff Indonesia mereka selalu membicarakan keadaanmu yang tiba-tiba diam."sambung sang Manager. Yesung tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan"jawab Yesung.

"Siwon hyung. kau ada masalahkan dengannya?"ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah membuat Siwon segera menoleh karena namanya disebutkan. Yesung segera menunduk, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Dia bukan tipikal orang bisa berbohong.

"ternyata benarkan..."Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis lalu berdiri mendekati Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya huh?"tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mendelik.

"Tidak ada. Semua baik-baik saja"jawab Siwon seadanya. Yesung menatap takut dua orang yang seperti akan berkelahi itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini, Choi Siwon. Selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya!"Bentak Kyuhyun. Siwon pun bangkit menyetarakan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukainya huh?"Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku menyukainya! Dan aku berjanji jika kau masih membuat Yesung Hyung seperti ini aku akan merebutnya darimu! Apa kau tahu, Yesung Hyung menangis waktu itu juga karena kau! Aku mempercayakan Yesung hyung padamu bukan untuk membuatnya seperti ini!" Cerca Kyuhyun membuat semua orang disana menatap kaget kearahnya. Termasuk Yesung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang yang kau anggap dongsaeng tiba-tiba menyatakan ingin merebutmu dari kekasihmu?

"Kyu-?"Donghae menatap shock Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melangkah gusar meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menarik tangan Yesung. Membuat sang pemilik tangan kecil itu agak terseret. Kyuhyun terus menyeret Yesung sampai disebuah koridor sepi.

"maaf"ujar Kyuhyun lirih sambil menunduk. Cengkraman tangannya pun melonggar. Yesung terpaku sejenak, lalu memutuskan memeluk hangat sang Dongsaeng.

"tidak apa. Aku tahu kau ingin aku bahagia. Tapi tidak begini caranya, Kyu. Kau hampir membohongi semua member"ucap Yesung sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan.

"bukankah aku aktor yang hebat? Seharusnya aku main drama saja"celoteh Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sedikit memukul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Hyung. kembalilah kekamar, perjalanan panjang akan menunggu kita" suruh kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai hitam Yesung. Yesung melepas pelukannya, lalu segera menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan kehampaan.

"Bohongkan?"suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia pun berbalik dan menemukan Donghae sedang bersandar didinding sambil menatap kearah langit-langit.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Yesungie Hyung kan?"tanya Donghae masih enggan menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah Hae, kau juga mencintainyakan?"tanya Kyuhyun seraya merangkul pundak Donghae. Mereka berduapun tersenyum sambil terus melangkah.

"Dia itu orang yang sempurnakan?"

.

Siwon masih terdiam. Masih memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi benarkah Yesung menangis gara-gara dirinya? Namun sebuah panggilan telepon membuatnya kaget.

"Yeoboseo? Jongjin-ah?"

"kau apakan Hyungku? Kalian bertengkar?"tanya Jongjin langsung.

"siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"aku selalu memantau fanspage Jongwoon Hyung. Mereka membahas keadaan Jongwoon Hyung yang sepertinya ada masalah. Cepat katakan ada apa!" perintah Jongjin. Siwon memijit pelipisnya, bertambah lagi pengawal Yesungnya sekarang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"Hyung, ayo taruhan denganku"ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap Leeteuk. Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk aneh.

"taruhan?"

"apa mereka akan baikan? Atau tidak "sambungnya lagi.

"Aku berani bertaruh Siwon pasti tidak akan berbaikan sebelum Yesung Hyung yang mengajaknya bicara. Gengsinya kan tinggi sekali"ujar Eunhyuk manggut-manggut.

"Heii, itu tidak adil! Tentu saja kau yang menang!"protes Leeteuk. Yah, memang jika ada pertengkaran seperti itu pasti Yesung yang terlabih dahulu angkat bicara. Itu sudah sering terjadi -_-

"Tidak apa, aku bertaruh mereka akan baikan"ujar Evil magnae yang tiba-tiba datang dengan masih merangkul Donghae.

"Wooo, dua penjaga Yesung Hyung akur sekali"ujar Ryeowook.

"tumben kau mendukungnya"gumam Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa evil.

"Kalau kau salah, maka kau harus memakai kostum Mingroenya Sungmin Hyung dibandara Incheon nanti"lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kearah Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang disebut-sebut hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan acaranya. Makan gorengan.

"kalau aku benar?"

"Aku yang akan memakai kostum itu"sahut Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"kenapa? Aku juga ingin mereka baikan. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Yesungie Hyung seperti itu"jelas Donghae. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"tidak, aku hanya senang kau yang akan menanggung hukuman jika aku kalah. kekeke" kata Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Evil!"

Sedang Siwon masih sibuk dengan teleponnya tanpa tahu rencana taruhan yang direncanakan teman-temannya.

"benarkah kau menyukai Yesung Hyung, Kyu?"sebuah pertanyaan yang agak menuntut terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"menurutmu? Aku hanya ingin memancing Siwon"jawab Kyuhyun. Semua mengangguk lega, tapi tidak dengan Donghae. Dia hanya tersenyum getir. Dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Karena dia pun juga begitu.

.

Sesampainya dikamar Yesung enggan beristirahat, dia hanya berdiri dibalkon sambil memandang pemandangan kota Jakarta yang sebentar lagi ditinggalkannya. Ditangannya terlihat botol wine yang dibeli Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka belum ada waktu luang untuk minum bersama. Dengan gerakan yang anggun Yesung menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu kegelas kaca yang ada ditangan kanannya. Lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya perlahan, mencium aroma yang menguar dari sana. Lalu mengecapnya sedikit, membuat alisnya mengkerut.

"Pahit begini"gumamnya pelan sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya.

"Wine itu tidak enak diminum sendiri"sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi Yesung. Yesung tahu suara ini. Ini suara Siwon.

**TBC...**

**Next Chapt...(Ending)**

"Kuda bodoh!" –Yesung-

"Akhh! Apa-apan itu! kuda itu beraninya menggerayangi tubuh mungil Yesungie Hyungku! Ini sudah diluar batas!" -Kyuhyun-

"Yesungie Hyuuuung! Jauhi Kuda itu...!" –Donghae-

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?" –Siwon-

**Alohaaa! ** #nebar receh

Author yang paling gaje dateng lagi. Update kilat tapi singkat. maaf yaah.. saia lagi setress

Endingnya bakalan khas saia banget. Bagi yang tahu gimana kharakter bikinan ff saia pasti juga bisa nebak gimana Endingnya. **No sad Ending dan sedikit humor! **#saia banget!

Lagi-lagi saia ga bisa bales Reviewan temen-temen, tapi demi apapun saia baca semua ko reviewanya. Khamsahamida yang udah mau ngereview. Yang baca tapi ga ngereview semoga tobat ya dan ngereview pada akhirnya.-_-"

Sekali lagi...No copy. No bashing!

Peace maan!-_-V

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

^-^Dwi Kurnia Sari aka Choi Ye Ri(Thewi)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** SS4INA fantasi

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung

**Disclaimer **: Cuma pinjam nama kok. Tapi cerita ini pure ini saia. Ide pasaran, tapi demi apapun ini punya saia! *plaak

**Genre** : romance

**Warning **: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo bertebaraan! Author males ngeditt! plakk

**Lenght **: Chaptered

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

**Summary :** Update(Last Chapt) ! Apa yang terjadi pada Yewon-Wonsung saat SS4INA? /Akhh! Apa-apan itu! kuda itu beraninya menggerayangi tubuh mungil Yesungie Hyungku! Ini sudah diluar batas!/Kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?/ Yaoi / Wonsung/ Slight Haesung – Kyusung

...

Sesampainya dikamar Yesung enggan beristirahat, dia hanya berdiri dibalkon sambil memandang pemandangan kota Jakarta yang sebentar lagi ditinggalkannya. Ditangannya terlihat botol wine yang dibeli Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka belum ada waktu luang untuk minum bersama. Dengan gerakan yang anggun Yesung menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu kegelas kaca yang ada ditangan kanannya. Lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya perlahan, mencium aroma yang menguar dari sana. Lalu mengecapnya sedikit, membuat alisnya mengkerut.

"Pahit begini"gumamnya pelan sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya.

"Wine itu tidak enak diminum sendiri"sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi Yesung. Yesung tahu suara ini. Ini suara Siwon.

**Chapter 4**

"kenapa minum? Kau kan tidak tahan minum"tanya Siwon sambil mengambil gelas kaca dari tangan Yesung. Yesung menggeleng sambil menunduk. Siwon melemparkan pandangannya kearah pemandangan kota. Langit yang masih mendung.

"maaf" ucap Siwon lirih diiringi tegukan kecil pada wine yang ada digelas itu. Yesung diam sambil menatap Siwon.

"Aku terlalu egois. Maaf sudah mendiamkanmu beberapa hari ini"ujar Siwon lagi. Kali ini dia menatap Yesung dengan sangat lembut. Yesung tersenyum melihat pancaran mata Siwon. Pancaran yang beberapa hari ini tidak dilihatnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Yesung merebut gelas kaca berisi wine itu dan ikut meneguknya. Lalu kembali wajahnya berubah aneh. Tidak terbiasa dengan cairan alkohol itu.

"jangan minum, Sungie Baby"tegur Siwon sambil mengambil alih gelas kaca tadi. Yesung terdiam. Tiba-tiba cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Betapa dia merindukan panggilan itu.

"Si-Siwoniee..hikss"

"Heii...Hei... Sungie Baby kenapa menangis?"Siwon terlihat panik lalu segera memeluk Yesung hangat. Yesung kembali terisak pelan layaknya anak kecil sambil membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Aku merindukanmu...huuhuuu"jawab Yesung tangisannya. Siwon tertawa lebar, ternyata justru tangisan Yesung sekarang adalah sesuatau yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Uljima. Uljima. Sekarang aku sudah kembali."Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung menatap matanya intens.

"Aku janji tidak akan bersikap seperti ini. Aku seperti ini karena terlalu menyayangimu. Bahkan aku tidak rela mambagi cintamu pada Dongsaeng-dongsaeng nakal itu. aku cemburu. Huuuh..memalukan sekali" umpat Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung tertawa meski air matanya masih mengalir.

"Kuda bodoh, se-seharusnya jika ada masalah bilang saja. Jangan mendiamkanku"ujar Yesung sambil menarik hidung Siwon. Membuat sang pemilik meringis.

"Maaf ne?"tanya Siwon.

" kau juga. Seharusnya mengerti sedikit keadaanku dong, baby"lanjut Siwon. Yesung tersenyum lalu kembali mengambil gelas kaca tadi dari tangan Siwon. Belum sempat dia mendekatkan ujung gelas itu bibirnya. Tanganya sudah ditahan Siwon.

"kubilang jangan minum sendirian"Siwon segera menenggak Wine itu dari botolnya langsung karena gelasnya kini masih ditangan Yesung. Lalu dengan cepat dia mempertemukan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Yesung. Memasukkan cairan merah pekat itu kedalam rongga mulut Yesung. Membuat Yesung melotot karena cairan keras itu tiba-tiba memenuhi mulutnya. Mau tidak mau Yesungpun menelan cairan itu. Bahkan beberapa tetes cairan wine itu menetes dari bibir Yesung yang tengah dilumat Siwon. Dan segera saja dia memeluk leher Siwon sambil terus berciuman. Lama. Akhirnya mereka pun melepaskan tautannya. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Yesung yang merah padam. Mungkin karena ciumannya tadi, atau juga karena seteguk wine yang disalurkannya. Yesung benar-benar buruk dalam hal minum-minum.

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya, menjilat cairan wine yang ada didagu Yesung.

"see, bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika wine diminum bersama?"

.

"Waahh..sepertinya kita yang menang Hae"ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil. Kini semua member sedang ada dibalkon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan Siwon tadi berada. Mereka memantau kegiatan Yewon Couple itu untuk keperluan taruhannya, minus Kyuhae karena mereka memang selalu memantau couple itukan -_-.

Eunhyuk tersenyum masam.

"Waahh... lihat Yesung Hyung menangis. Mereka berpelukan. Kyaaa!"seru Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera melihat adegan itu dengan khawatir(?).

Keadaan hening. Tegang mungkin.

"aakhh...apa yang dilakukan Kuda itu! dia mau membuat Yesungie Hyung mabuk begitu? Kenapa harus pakai wine segalaaa!" pekik Donghae berlebihan saat melihat Yesung dan Siwon berciuman dengan wine sebagai mediumnya. Segera Eunhyuk membuangkam mulut Donghae dengan tangannya.

"berisik. Lagi seru"tanggap Shindong.

"kenapa lama sekali?"desis Kyuhyun.

"Kuda pervert! Beraninya menjilat dagu Yesungie Hyungku! Ya! Kenapa dia mencium leher Yesungie Hyung nafsu begitu! "gerutu Donghae lagi setelah lepas dari bungkaman Eunhyuk.

"Akhh! Apa-apan itu! kuda itu beraninya menggerayangi tubuh mungil Yesungie Hyungku! Ini sudah diluar batas!" bentak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hei..Hei...ini sudah cukup! Kuda itu pasti akan mencabuli Yesungie Hyung! tidak akan kubiarkaann...Yesungie Hyuuuung! Jauhi Kuda itu...!"teriak Donghae sambil meronta-ronta karena Sungmin dan Shindong memeganginya.

.

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari balkon yang tak jauh darinya. Tapi dia lebih terkejut saat merasakan tangan Siwon mulai menyingkap kaos putihnya. Mengelus perut Yesung.

"Enggg...Siwonie. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"sttt...diamlah" Siwon tersenyum seduktif. Lalu melirik kearah balkon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian para member lain tadi.

"-Yesungie Hyuuuuuung! Jauhi kuda ituu..!"terdengar teriakan keras dari balkon yang ternyata berada dua kamar dari tempat Yesung berdiri tadi. Gotchaa..! ternyata Siwon tahu mereka sedang mengintip.

Yesung membalik tubuhnya, seketika dia kaget melihat Donghae yang sepertinya akan meloncat dari balkonnya ketempat dirinya kini.

"Kyaa! Hae!"pekik Yesung. Untung saja Donghae sedang dipegangi Sungmin dan Shindong. Disisi lain balkon terlihat Kyuhyun dengan kepala berasap plus wajah evil. Evil! SUPER EVIL!

Siwon tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu segera mengangkat tubuh Yesung membuat pria manis itu memekik kaget. Kemudian segera membawa kabur Yesung kedalam kamar. Dengan wajah pervert! Entah apa yang akan Siwon lakukan pada Yesung nanti. Sebelum mengunci pintu balkonnya Siwon sempat melonggokkan kepalanya keluar, menjulurkan lidahnya. Mencemooh pengawal Yesung yang kalah telak.

"Hyaaa! Kuda Mesum!"Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar menuju pintu kamar Couple itu dan menggedornya keras-keras. Tidak peduli orang-orang terganggu atau tidak. Evil kalah telak saudara-saudara! Sedang didalam kamar? Entahlah..hanya bunyi berisik dari Yesung yang menggema disana -_-".

.

Kyuhyun menenggak wine didalam gelas kaca itu perlahan. Lalu kembali menatap langit yang gelap sambil menunggu jam 23.30 yang tinggal satu jam lagi. mereka sudah dijadwalkan pulang pada jam itu. Dia tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"sejak kapan hobimu ini tertular pada Sungie Babyku? Dia tadi terlihat minum-minum sendirian"ujar Siwon tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"sudah selesai?"tanya Kyuhyun santai. Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Yesungie Hyung masih bisa berjalankan? Awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya" ancam Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali tertawa. Kemudian hening sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?"tanya Siwon sambil memandang langit yang gelap. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Sungie baby. Kau menyukainya kan? Akuilah Kyu"ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun.

"Cih, jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis"kata Kyuhyun lalu kembali menenggak wane nya.

"tidak perlu kau beri tahu aku juga akan tetap menjaganya Kyu"

"baguslah" ujar Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Siwon.

"kau tahu akan ada yang menarik nanti"

"menarik apa?"tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tertawa sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedang cemberut bersama Donghae.

.

"Hyahaaahaa..."Tawa Sungmin terdengar nyaring saat melihat seorang dengan pakaian putih ala Marlyn Monroe keluar dari Toilet yang ada dibandara Incheon itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk. Sedang Eunhyuk hanya tertawa malu. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau cemberut makin diolok-oloklah dia.

"Astaga, kalian bertaruh untuk ini?"tanya Yesung sambil tertawa. Siwon juga terlihat tertawa nyaring disamping Yesung.

"Kyu, tebakanmu hebat! Kali ini aku mengakuimu, evil magnae!"seru Donghae sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun segera mengupdate twitternya dengan mengatakan kekasihnya telah datang(read:Eunhyuk -_- ). Yesung hanya mengpoutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui isi twitter Siwon.

"Kenapa Hyung? apa kau sedang berpikir ingin mencoba memakainya untuk menarik perhatian Siwon Hyung?"tanya Ryeowook. Jleeb! Tepat sasaran. Karena malu Yesung segera mempercepat langkahnya membuat Ryeowook terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hyungnya yang manis itu.

"ada apa Sungie baby?"tanya Siwon saat merasakan Yesung yang setengah berlari menyusulnya. Yesung menggeleng cepat sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya pasca olokan Ryeowook tadi.

"Hyuuuunggg...!"tidak lama terdengar teriakan dari dua orang namja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Segera dua orang itu menarik Yesung, membuatnya terpisah dari Siwon. Siwon terdiam melihat Yesung yang semakin menjauh dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dikanan-kirinya. Baru beberapa langkah Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik menatap Siwon. Setelah melepaskan pegangan kedua pengawalnya itu Yesung pun setengah berlari mengampiri Siwon lalu menggelayuti lengan kekarnya. Sungguh seperti anak kecil. Siwon tertawa melihat keimutan kekasihnya itu. Sedang Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya memandang lembut kedua pasangan itu. lalu segera merubahnya lagi dengan wajah jahil, segera mereka mengganggu pasangan itu lagi.

"dasar dongsaeng tengik! -_-" desis Siwon. Okay! Sepertinya rintangan yang harus dihadapi Siwon masih panjang, saudara-saudara. Kekeke :D

**END**

**Anyeooongg... #bow**

Mian yaa lagi-lagi pendek. Maklum saya lagi setres ama tugas kuliah #lirikpiano.

Sekali lagi trimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah mau ngereview story ini. Hehe... padahal author baru di'Ffn tapi saia udah ngerasa diterima banget disini loh.

Lagi-lagi saia ga bisa balas Review satu-satuT_T. Mianhamidaaa...

Buat silent reader, tolong direview ya. Last chapter juga.. xp

**Sekilas info(?):**

Untuk next story... Entahlah. Sepertinya bukan yaoi, ff lama yang udah saia ketik setengah tahun yang lalu. Tapi ga dipublish. Ff saia sebelum jadi fujoshi=.=.wkk

Tunggu aja kalo saia lagi mute ngepost ye. ^^v

Sekali lagi...No copy. No bashing!

Peace maan!-_-V

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

^-^Dwi Kurnia Sari aka Choi Ye Ri(Thewi)


End file.
